


Grease Monkey

by AislinMarue



Series: Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, mechanic!Dean, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's busy at work when a customer comes in with a complaint. Being the owner and manager, guess who has to deal with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grease Monkey

The shop was busy, but on Fridays that was normal. They weren't open on weekends so there were always last minute stragglers trying to get their cars worked on before it was too late.

Dean was elbow deep in a Volvo when his assistant manager, Benny Lafitte, called to him across the shop.

“Hey, Dean! Dean!” Benny had to call several times to be heard over the rock music playing and Dean looked over with a scowl.

“What?! I'm working here!” His scowl did nothing for Benny who simply waved him over. Dean sighed and put his tools aside, then walked across the garage to Benny. “What, man? We're backed up like crazy.”

“Got a customer with a complaint. Wants to talk to the owner. That would be you, brother.” Benny slapped him on the back and laughed when Dean groaned.

“Son of a bitch. I don't have time for this shit. What's the problem?” Dean pulled a rag from his coverall pocket and started wiping his hands. Customers didn't appreciate shaking hands and getting engine grease on their own in return.

“Well. I'll give you two guesses, but you're only gonna need one.” Benny shook his head and that had Dean cursing.

“Andy. Fuck’s sake. You pull that kid outta whatever hole he fucking crawled into and fire his ass. I'm done.” Dean did his best to keep his temper in check as he walked into the main building of the shop toward the waiting area.

“Man’s name is Novak. All dudded up in a suit. You'll know him when you see him.” Benny followed to explain then veered off toward the reception area to get the paperwork for another customer from Charlie.

Sure enough, Dean knew him when he saw him. He was sitting in the waiting area surrounded by various people waiting for their cars to be returned to them. Benny was right. He was in a suit, but it wasn't the suit that got Dean’s attention. It was the body underneath it along with ruffled dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes that looked up when Dean finally managed to speak.

“Mister Novak?” Dean arched a brow as the man rose from his chair, the suit tailored to fit him perfectly though Dean had to fight not to let his gaze wander. He offered a hand. “Dean Winchester. Thank you for waiting. I was told you wanted to speak with me?”

Novak didn't hesitate to shake his hand like Dean thought he would. Most men who looked and dressed like that didn't want any sort of contact with a grease monkey like Dean Winchester. He had a firm grip too. Dean liked him so far. “Thank you, Mister Winchester. I'm sorry to pull you away from your work, but I was hoping we could discuss what happened to my car.”

“No, no, you're fine. Right this way to my office.” Dean led the way. His office was pretty small, but it fit a desk and two chairs well enough. He gestured to the empty seat in front of his desk. “Can I get you some water? Coffee?”

Novak took a seat just as Dean did and shook his head. “No, thank you. I brought my BMW into your shop two days ago. It was supposed to be for a routine oil change and tire rotation. That sort of thing. A young man by the name of Andy promised me that everything was in working order when I collected the keys from him after he'd finished working on it. After that, I kept hearing strange noises in my car each time I drove it. This morning, it wouldn't start at all. I checked the fuel as well as the battery, but all were fine. I've ended up missing my flight to New York for a conference I was due to attend this weekend for my job as a result.”

The more the man talked, the more Dean had to resist clenching his jaw and going out to find and throttle Andy. He bit back a sigh and spoke when Novak finished. “Mister Novak, I am so sorry for the inconvenience. I'll take a look at your car personally and find out what the issue is. I can promise you everything will be in working order once I'm finished with it.”

“It's at my home. You'd either have to come to my place or have it towed here,” Novak explained as Dean turned to the computer on his desk to pull up the information about the man’s last visit. He read over the paperwork quickly and all it showed was Andy’s usual bullshit. He'd barely made any notes about what he'd done to work on the car.

“I'm happy to do whatever you're comfortable with. I can go to your place and take a look at it and if it needs to be brought to the shop, I can have it towed here. Whatever you'd prefer.” Dean printed out the paperwork.

“That would be fine. I have nothing planned this weekend now that I've missed my flight.” Novak didn't seem too bothered about missing that conference though. “Are you free this evening?”

In any other situation, Dean would have thought he was being asked on a date, but he knew better. He nodded. “I can come over anytime. Your car is my priority until it's ready to be on the road again.”

Novak smiled a bit and Dean found himself enjoying the sight. “Well, how about now?”

“Yeah. That's fine. Give me a few minutes to talk to my assistant manager and I'll meet you outside. Got a tow truck parked around the right side of the building if you want to just meet me by it.” He got to his feet, paperwork in hand, while Novak rose as well.

“Of course. See you in a few minutes then.” He walked out of the office and back toward the reception area as Dean went to go find Benny.

Benny was working on the Volvo that Dean had to abandon. Dean nudged him with an elbow to get his attention and showed him the paperwork. “Look at this shit.”

Benny glanced over the work order and sighed. “Yep. Typical Andy.”

“Sounds like he royally fucked up this guy’s car. Said it was making noises after he left the garage and wouldn't start at all this morning. If this is gonna cost me a small fortune to fix, I'm taking it out of his last paycheck. Did you find him?” Dean arched a brow.

“Nah. I got his voicemail when I called him. Told him to come talk to me at the shop soon as he could.” Benny shrugged and went back to work on the car. “You takin’ off with Blue Eyes?”

“You know me too well. Gonna see if it's something easy to fix. If not, I'm gonna have to bring it in. You gonna be okay without me?” Dean worried about leaving the guys hanging, but Benny waved him off with a blackened hand.

“Go on, brother. I got Ash and Rufus with me this afternoon. We'll be just fine.” A smirk curled his lips. “You have fun.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah. Tons. At least the guy isn't being a dick about it.”

He turned to walk away and heard Benny call after him. “Speaking of dicks, don't forget to use protection!”

Dean flipped him off as he heard Ash laugh, then grabbed the keys to the tow truck and headed out.

Novak was waiting by the truck, his suit jacket off and the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. The tie he'd had on was completely gone. Dean had to do his best not to drool as he approached the truck.

“All set?” He unlocked the doors to the truck and climbed into the driver’s seat.

“Yes.” Novak climbed into the truck and buckled in, laying his suit jacket over his lap. “It's about fifteen minutes from here in Camden.”

Dean gave a low whistle. Camden was the swanky part of town. He started the truck and pulled out of the garage’s parking lot. “Nice area. Haven't been out that way much myself.”

“I suppose. I haven't really paid much attention to it. I just moved there about six months ago.” Novak shrugged, gaze directed out the window.

“Oh yeah? Welcome to town then. Where you from?” Dean glanced at him briefly, brow arched before he focused on the road again.

“Boston. Hated it there though. The streets were crazy and the whole city was far too crowded.” Novak shook his head. That explained why he wasn't upset about missing his flight to New York at least.

“Huh. Never been out east. I've been here my whole life.” Dean turned onto a highway that would take him toward Camden.

“Oh? That must have been nice. We moved around quite often while I was growing up.” Novak glanced at Dean with a small smile on his lips.

“Yeah. I love this town honestly. My kid brothers couldn't wait to get out though. They're both off at college. Sammy’s at Stanford. Wants to be a lawyer. Adam went the other way. Headed off to Columbia. He wants to be a doctor.” He felt Novak’s gaze on him still as he drove.

“What about you?” The question caught him a little off guard and Dean glanced at him again.

“Me? I just run the garage.” He shrugged and turned into Camden.

“Left up here, then a right. It'll be the two story house at the end of the street on the right.” Novak explained. He didn't elaborate further about his question and Dean was fine with that. He followed the man’s directions and pulled into the driveway of a very nice home. The BMW was parked in the garage that Novak opened when he got out of the truck.

Dean cut the engine and headed into the garage as Novak popped the hood on his car. The man was blushing and he didn't understand why. “Okay. Let's take a look.”

He moved to the front of the car and was about to start looking for the source of the problem when Novak cleared his throat, shifting awkwardly on his feet. “Mister Winchester, I have to confess, there's nothing wrong with my car.”

Dean blinked and just stared at him for a long moment. “Wait, what?”

Novak rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck and glanced away as he repeated himself. “There's nothing wrong with my car. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I knew this was a bad idea, but I couldn't stop myself.”

Dean knew he was still staring, but he couldn't think of any reason why the man would lie to him like that. “What the hell, man?”

The dark haired man sighed and his shoulders slumped. “I saw you when I was in the shop the other day and… I don't know. I just wanted an excuse to see you again. I knew this was a colossally bad idea, but my brother is always telling me that I need to be more spontaneous.”

“You did all this just to see me?” He hadn't been expecting that answer at all and it probably showed on his face.

“Yes. I'm very sorry. Just my luck, you're probably straight too. I'm an idiot.” He ran a hand through his hair in agitation, but Dean found himself speaking before he could stop himself.

“Bi,” he uttered and Novak blinked then looked up at him quickly.

“Excuse me?” He tilted his head in a way that Dean could only describe as utterly adorable.

“I'm bi. And… if you wanted to talk to me, all you had to do was ask. Just remember that for future reference?” A small smile formed on Dean’s lips that was mirrored on Novak’s. “Would help if I knew your first name though. All I saw on the paperwork was C. Novak.”

“Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Castiel.” He offered his hand out of what Dean assumed was habit and Dean grasped it. He didn't shake it though. Just held it.

“Mind if I call you Cas? Might be a little easier for me.” He squeezed Castiel's hand and received a nod in response.

“That would be just fine. Does that mean you'd be willing to see me again? Even though I'm clearly insane?” He arched a brow and the comment made Dean laugh.

“Yeah. I think I would. How about I head back to the shop and drop the tow truck off then come by and make you dinner later?” he suggested, feeling Castiel squeeze his hand this time.

“That sounds wonderful. Nothing with shellfish though. I'm afraid I have an allergy.”

“Got it. Steak it is.” Dean grinned as Castiel laughed, then finally let go of his hand. He went to the truck and opened the glove box, retrieving one of his business cards which he offered to Castiel. “My cell phone number is on there. Think about what side dishes you want and text me. I'll swing by the store then head over here for six.”

“That sounds perfect. Thank you, Dean. I really am sorry for the deception. I promise it will never happen again.” Castiel looked grateful yet contrite and Dean couldn't resist leaning in to brush a light kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“You had good intentions. See you tonight,” he murmured before giving him another light kiss. He felt a soft sigh breathed against his lips before Castiel returned it gently. Then he winked and headed for the truck to make the drive back to the shop. Benny was gonna tease the hell out of him once he found out Dean had a date with his customer.

So worth it. 


End file.
